


After Five Years

by seizansha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drama, Family, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened right when Ed and Al got through the Gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is Brotherhood canon only, not the manga.

===========  
“Ed! Al!”

“Quick somebody get a doctor!”

“Edward, what happened to him? Is Alphonse alright?”

“Al’s fine. The trip through the Gate was too much for him as weak as he is.”

“Over here Fullmetal.”

“Thanks.”

“Al, Alphonse can you hear me?”

“Back off! It’s the first time he’s slept in five years, leave him alone!”

“Edw-”

“I mean it! Al’s got a long recovery ahead of him. I know what that’s like, how hard it is. He’s lived in that suit of armor for five years. I can’t even imagine what Al’s been through, how much he’s suffered. It’s been so long since… I’m not letting anyone take that smile off his face.”

“Ed’s right. Let Al sleep. He deserves it more than anybody.”


End file.
